


[podfic] La Maison Rouge

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Hannibal starts to show up at Will's house at the crack of dawn to make him breakfast, killing two birds with one stone: cooking is one of his many passions, and, honestly, Will Graham is climbing up the list.





	[podfic] La Maison Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Maison Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771109) by [Randstad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstad/pseuds/Randstad). 



**Fic** : La Maison Rouge 

**Author** : Randstad

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 19:35

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 17,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/46za523d5szcthl/Randstad+-+La+Maison+Rouge+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/boc3yucp)


End file.
